Something More
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Chris and PJ pretend to be a couple for a school project, Dan and Phil agree to go along with it to but their fake relationship turns into something more.


"Are you guys actually going to do this?" Dan Howell asked as he looked back and forth between his two best friends, Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori.

It was a Sunday evening when Dan was hanging out with his three best friends from school; who were Phil Lester, Chris Kendall and PJ Ligouri. They always hung out together on the weekends because they usually never got to see each other during the week days, as they were all busy with their school work. They liked to get school work out of the way so they could have more fun on the weekends, and not have to worry about anything school related.

Now it was Sunday and all the boys were sitting on the bed at PJ's house, just chatting. They were talking about a school project that Chris and PJ had to do on homophobia. Dan was very interested in it and had loads of questions about what Chris and PJ were planning on doing for the week

"Well... we kind of have to, it's our school project," PJ said.

"All the better picks were already taken," Chris added.

"Plus... it's something we feel strongly about and support," PJ said.

Chris nodded. "Why? You don't have anything wrong with it, do you?" He asked.

"No! Of course not. Come on, you know I support gay couples," Dan quickly said.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well... we have to pretend to be a couple for a week. Only the teacher knows that we're pretending. We're going to make a chart all week of the reactions that we get and we're also going to post on facebook that we're a couple to see the reactions we get," PJ explained.

"Yeah... we're going to screenshot them all and put them on our poster board. We've got to keep track of all the reactions that we get, good and bad. Then at the end of the week, when we have that school assembly... we're going to announce we're not a couple," Chris said.

"Interesting. How do you think people are going to react?" Dan asked curiously.

PJ shrugged his shoulders. "It won't affect us for the most part because we're not really dating but hopefully we don't get like... beat up or anything. But, if we do... we're going to take pictures... you know, depending on how bad it is. Hopefully it's not too bad. I'm crossing my fingers, Jesus Christ. We're basically just trying to prove to people that being gay isn't a bad thing. Also, we hope to make all the bullying stop in this school," he said.

"This school does have a bad reputation for bullies," Phil said. He sighed.

"Exactly. We've all been bullied at one point in our lives. It needs to stop," Chris said.

"I'm actually really excited about this project. It's going to be fun," PJ said excitedly.

"Won't it be weird though? Pretending to date your best friend?" Dan asked.

"Nah. We've already prepared ourselves for what's to come," Chris said. He smirked slightly.

PJ blushed and quickly looked down at his hands.

"I don't even want to know," Dan mumbled. He quickly shook his head.

PJ rolled his eyes. "You guys are lucky you're not in this class," he said.

"Actually... this project your doing sounds rather interesting. I'm thinking... why don't we just join along and pretend to be a couple, what do you say Phil?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil. He chuckled when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"What? You want to pretend to be a couple?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "It'll be fun. Come on!" He whined as he shook Phil a few times.

Phil groaned. "Dan, this is going to be so awkward," he grumbled.

"Aw, come on Phil. It's for a good cause!" PJ exclaimed.

Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at PJ. "Fine," he mumbled. He crossed his arms against his chest. "But only because it is for a good cause." He added.

"Great!" Chris yelled as he threw his arms up. "Besides... I don't think anyone will be shocked that we're... going out, even though we're really not. We all hang out together anyways. Peej and I do everything together as you two do. I'm sure it'll be fine," he said.

"Yeah, you do have a point there... don't you?" PJ said.

"Yes... I do," Chris said as he smiled proudly.

PJ rolled his eyes playfully. "This week is going to be an interesting week," he said.

"Interesting... that's a good word to use," Dan said. He let out a laugh.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil. They were standing outside the school.

Today was the day they were going to start pretending to be a couple for Chris and PJ's school project. They were both extremely nervous but they wanted to help Chris and PJ out. They hoped that everything would go smoothly and people would be supportive of them, and Chris and PJ.

"Come on sissy pants, it's going to be fine!" Chris said as he and PJ walked past them. They walked straight into the school, while holding hands as well.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock. "Holy crap. They just walked right on in there!"

Dan laughed. "What did you expect? It's Chris and PJ," he said.

"Too bad we aren't as brave as them," Phil said jokingly. He laughed.

"Let's just get this over with. It's only for a week," Dan said.

"I'm scared though..." Phil said. He took a deep breath.

"Scared about what?" Dan asked, blinking a few times as he stared at Phil.

"What if we really do get hated on? You know how people in this school are. I don't want to get beat up. Trust me... it's happened to me once before and it wasn't fun. I'm pretty sure I still have bruises on my body from getting beat up before," Phil said.

"We'll tell somebody, a teacher or something, then if we do get beat up. That's the whole point of this project, come on... we're going to be fine. We won't be alone. We'll have Chris and PJ on our side so that's better than nothing!" Dan said. He reached over and then he slowly took Phil's hand in his own.

"Let the madness begin," Phil whispered. He held onto Dan's hand.

"Hey... take a deep breath, Phil. We're in this together, alright?" Dan said. He started walking into the school, pulling Phil with him. Dan took a deep breath when he saw that there were already loads of people there, which made him very nervous as he was definitely scared about what people were going to say.

Then Dan spotted Chris and PJ talking to a group of friends that they also hung out with.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan.

"Nah, they're too far away..." Dan said. He sighed.

PJ glanced over at Dan and Phil and motioned them to come over.

Dan took a deep breath before he and Phil walked over to Chris and PJ, also holding hands.

"You two are dating as well?" Adam Johnson, one of their friends, asked.

"Uh, yeah... I guess you could say that," Dan said nervously.

"How long have you been dating then?" Adam asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Dan bit his lip as he looked up at Phil. "Do you want to tell them that?" He asked.

Phil frowned as he looked over at Dan. "Why do I have to talk?" He asked. He sighed when he saw the look on Dan's face. "I don't know, I guess... it's been a couple of months... not that long," he said quickly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you guys both decided to come out at the same time then?" Joshua Levi, another of their friends, asked as he looked over at Chris and PJ. "Why now?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Why not now? I mean... it's the perfect time to come out to everybody. We're still young... we don't exactly want to have to hide our relationship throughout our whole high school years," he said. He nodded.

"Aren't you worried about what people are gonna say?" Adam asked curiously.

"Maybe... but it's our choice. Not theirs," PJ said.

"Alright then... congrats you two. I'm not even that surprised. You two are like... always together anyways. I'm a little surprised that you two are dating though," Joshua said as he looked over at Dan and Phil. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you surprised? We've been best friends since we were in middle school," Dan said.

"Fair point... but I'm still surprised," Joshua said. He turned around and started to talking to other people, leaving Dan and Phil quite confused at what just happened.

Chris looked over at Dan and Phil and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't talk about what you were going to say to people when they ask questions, did you?" He asked.

"Were we supposed to?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"It would help... you're trying to make people think you're dating," PJ whispered.

"What type of questions are we supposed to be prepared for?" Phil asked curiously.

"Like... how long have you two been together? When did you get together? How did you meet? You know... the usual questions?" PJ told him. "Me and Chris talked about it a couple days ago... we knew people would be asking questions. Always better to come prepared."

"So, how long did you say you were dating?" Dan asked him.

"Almost a year. Seemed pretty reasonable. I mean... we're still young so," Chris said.

"We better get to class. I'm sure today's going to be a long day," PJ said.

Dan sighed. "Yay. This should be loads of fun," he said.

"You're the one who suggestd we do this," Phil whispered as they started walking.

"Shush," Dan hissed. He crossed his arms against his chest.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Let's just go to our lockers,"

Dan sighed as he walked into his and Phil's first period class, which was history.

"Howell! Is it true you and Lester are dating?" Dan blinked a few times as he looked up at a random girl who had never talked to him before. Dan had never seen her before.

"I just walked into the classroom. Can't you let me breathe first?" Dan asked.

"Well... are you two dating or not? And Chris and PJ?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we're dating. Can you let us sit down now?" Phil asked impatiently.

"Ew. Are you serious? That's so gross," The girl said.

"Oh really? That's great. Fuck you too," Dan snapped at the girl.

"Dan!" Phil hissed. He grabbed Dan's arm and pulled im away from the girl.

"People are such dickheads," Dan snapped at he sat down in his seat.

"Dan, you can't let the negative comments get to you," Phil said as he sat down next to him.

"I can't help it. You know how I am," Dan mumbled.

"Unfortunately... I do," Phil said. He sighed. "But please, don't do anything stupid."

"What makes you think I'll do something stupid?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan. "Really Dan?" He asked.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything stupid," he said.

"Promise me, okay? Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Phil begged.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid, okay?" Dan said. He sighed as he looked over at Phil.

"I can't help it. You know I hate conflict," Phil whispered He blushed slightly.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "I know. I will try to keep my mouth shut, even if someone says something completely stupid and ignorant. Just for you," he said.

"Thank you. That makes me feel much better," Phil said.

"You know.. I think I've got this whole boyfriend thing down," Dan said.

"It's only been 10 minutes," Phil said. He let out a laugh.

"Oh shush," Dan grumbled. He rolled his eyes playfully.

It was now Thursday; the last day that Dan and Phil would have to be a couple.

Dan was quite sad about it, if he was being honest. He liked spending so much time with Phil and he really has gotten to know Phil better, even though they've been best friends since middle school. Dan had even started to develope real feelings for Phil, but he was too afraid to say anything to Phil, just in case Phil didn't feel the same way about him.

"So, today's basically the last day we're a couple," Dan said as he sat next to Phil.

It was now lunch time, which thankfully Dan had with Chris, PJ and Phil.

"It's going to be kind of weird... you know?" Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

Dan looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I've kind of gotten used to all of this... being boyfriends and all that. It's been really fun and we didn't even get beat up once... which I think made it more fun,"

"Poor PJ though... he did get beat up, and it was pretty bad..." Dan said.

Phil scoffed and shook his head. "PJ's the most innocent person I know... he didn't deserve that... not one bit," he said. "I hope those jerks go to hell."

"Phil... how are we going to go back to being just friends? I-I know we were just pretending but... I've kind of gotten used to holding your hand and hugging you and fuck... I've never told you this before... but your kisses are fucking amazing and I'm going to miss them," Dan said.

Phil blushed as he looked over at Dan. "Your kisses aren't so bad either," he said playfully.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious Phil. I'm not sure I want to go back to being just friends... if um, if you know what I mean..." He said. He took a deep breath.

Dan hadn't planned on saying anything like this to Phil but... he felt like he needed to.

"You mean... you really want to be boyfriends?" Phil asked.

Dan looked up at Phil and sighedguess we've spent a lot of time together this past week... and I like it. I don't want it to end. I was too afraid to say anything because I thought..."

"You thought that I wouldn't feel the same way?" Phil asked, cutting Dan off.

"Well, do you feel the same way? It's okay if you don't," Dan said quickly.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Of course I feel the same way," he said.

Dan's eyes lit up as soon as Phil said he felt the same way. "Are you being serious?" He asked.

"I'm one hundred percent being serious. I feel the exact same way that you do," Phil said.

"This is... fucking amazing. Wow. I can't believe th- but wait... wait are we going to tell Chris and PJ? The assembly is tomorrow afternoon and we're supposed to go up there with them and tell the whole school that we're not a couple," Dan said. He bit his lip nervously.

"Looks like there's going to be some slight chances then," Phil whispered. He reached over and he kissed Dan gently on the lips, smiling as he did so. Before Dan had the chance to kiss him back, Phil pulled away. He looked at Dan and smiled when he saw the look on his face.

"Should we wait to tell Chris and PJ? They're in line right now for lunch," Dan said.

"Yeah... let's wait to tell them," Phil said. He nodded.

The next day;

Chris and PJ were waiting to go walk into the assembly, which was being held in the gym, as assemblies were usually held. Dan and Phil were right behind them.

"Here we go... this should be fun," Chris said. He reached over and grabbed PJ's hand.

"Now... I'd like to welcome up four very special students..."

PJ rolled his eyes. "Did he have to use the word special?" He asked. Chris and PJ finally started to walk into the gym, but PJ looked over and he frowned when he saw Dan and Phil hadn't moved once. "Aren't you guys coming?" PJ asked curiously.

"Um..." Dan looked up at Phil and then he looked over at PJ. "No."

Chris also looked over at Dan and Phil. "What do you mean 'no'?" He asked.

Phil took a deep breath and then he reached over and grabbed Dan's hand. "We decided that we wanted to be together... after everything that's happened this past week," he said.

Dan nodded in agreement. "Yeah... we talked about it yesterday. We don't want to pretend anymore. We want to be a real couple," he said. He bit his lip nervously.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Well that's fine. You aren't really going to make us go up there by ourselves though, are you?" He asked. "There's a lot of people out there..."

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. "Do you want to?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go up there... even though I hate big crowds," Dan said. He sighed.

Phil laughed. "We'll suffer together... come on," he said. He held onto Dan's hand.

"Boys?" PJ jumped as soon as he heard the announce speak into the microphone.

"Bloody hell, here we go..." PJ grabbed Chris and they walked into the gym.

Dan laughed and then he followed Phil, and followed closely behind him.


End file.
